


Lost

by JaneLBlack



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneLBlack/pseuds/JaneLBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She leaned forward and kissed him. That is what it took for him to lose it." Beth and Daryl are alone after the Governor attack. MID-SEASON SPOILERS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first The Walking Dead Fanfiction and the first one I publish on this website. I'm new around here, so be nice! I have a few chapters written, but I only post them if I feel the love! Don't be shy. And I hope you like it!

**Chapter 1**

 

Daryl looked at the three store house that was in is front. He couldn’t believe it. It had a huge brick wall around it and there were some walkers trying to get through. It was like heaven to them. Beth was exhausted and he also needed to rest. “We’ll stay here tonight.” She nodded and followed him with the shotgun in her hand.  
He easily opened the gate and they run inside to the door. Daryl knocked and, when he didn’t get any answer, he kicked the door opened. Beth rushed inside and then helped him barricade it.

  
“Stay here.” He whispered before walking out the room to make sure the rest of the house was walker’s free. Beth looked around. The living room was huge but simple: two couches, a TV and small table in the center. She wouldn’t find any food here.

  
The blonde walked to the door on her left and saw a big kitchen. She opened a few cupboards. Jackpot! She thought. There was plenty of food for them. She didn’t know how much time they were going to stay, but this would last at least a few weeks.

  
Beth took two cans of beans and two spoons and walked into the living room at the same time as Daryl. “The house is empty.” He announced. She nodded and sat at the couch. “Found some food.” He sat next to her, happily accepting the food.

  
They ate in silence for a few minutes. “We have water. I don’t think it is hot, but we can take a shower.” He said not looking at her. She just nodded. “And we can sleep in good beds.” She nodded again. Daryl sighed.

  
What was he expecting? She saw her father get murdered and she didn’t know if her sister was dead or alive. Of course she didn’t want to talk. They finished eating and silence became uncomfortable. Daryl cleared his throat. “You can shower first if you want.”

  
“Thanks.” But she didn’t move. “Beth?” He called not knowing what else to do. She finally got up and walked to the door where she looked at him. “Are you going to show me where the bathroom is?” Daryl got up and led her to the second floor.

  
“There is some girl stuff in that room. I think it’ll fit you. The bathroom is in there.” She walked into to the door he pointed and he heard some drawers opening and closing. Daryl stayed in the hall, not sure what he should do next and that made him nervous. He always had a plan.

  
Beth got out of the room and walked into to the bathroom without a word. The redneck stood there for a few minutes until he decided he needed to do something more useful.  
He walked into the room and looked to the bed. He wanted to sleep so badly, but first he needed to take a shower. After getting some clothes, Daryl walked to the bathroom’s door and waited for Beth to finish her shower.

  
He was really scared for her. He didn’t know how she was going to handle the pressure. Sure, she was a lot better than she was a year ago, but before she had something worth fighting for: her sister and father. Right now she had nothing. He knew that feeling. What if she tried to take her life? If you asked him a few months ago if he wanted company he would say: “Hell no! I’m better off on my own!” But today the idea scared him. He didn’t want to lose Beth. He wanted her to live, to fight by his side to find her family. No. Their family.

  
The sound of a door opening took him away from his thoughts. Daryl looked at her. Beth’s hair was wet and her eyes were red. She had been crying. He was lost. He didn’t know how to handle tears.

  
“You can shower now.” Her voice was hoarse. “Wait in the room for me.” She gave him a strange look but nodded.

He showered quickly, enjoying the water on his skin washing away all the dirt, sweat and blood. He didn’t cry but he took a minute to grieve, something he couldn’t do in front of her. He couldn’t be weak in front of Beth because he was afraid she would lose all hope and break down.

  
When he got into the room she was on the bed under the covers. He didn’t know what to do so he decided the best was to go downstairs and keep watch. He started to walk out of the bedroom when Beth talked. “Please, Daryl.”

  
She didn’t ask him to stay but he knew that that was what she wanted. So he took off his boots and climbed into the bed next to her. He stayed there looking to the ceiling until he felt her move so he turned so he was able to look at her.

  
Her face was marked with tears that kept falling. Without thinking, Daryl pushed her into her chest and her hands clasped his vest while she buried her face in his chest. “I thought you didn’t cry anymore.”

  
“I forgot what I could lose.”

  
“I’m sorry” She moved her head so she was able to look at him.

  
“I’m not like this because of my Daddy or Maggie.” He looked at her in disbelief. “Well… I am. But there is more. I’m scared for everyone. I wanted to find Judith so badly and I thought I was going to die when I couldn’t. But I knew I had to keep fighting. I was about to give up when I saw you. I was so happy to see you. God, I never thought I was able to feel like that again.” She hid her face on his chest again and he started stroking her hair. He thought about how he felt when he saw her running to him.

  
“I like everyone in our group. I like Carol, Rick, Carl, Asskicker… I even like Michonne!” he started and was happy to hear her muffled giggle. “And I was scared for everyone. I was going to stay there and keep fighting… Until you came running. I felt this urge to protect you. I didn’t want you to get hurt.” Beth looked at him surprised. “You grew so much in the last year! I know that sometimes you think like you don’t matter but you do matter. You’re as important as Rick or Maggie or Glenn. And I know that you’re sad about your Daddy, but your sister is out there and I’m going to find her. We are going to find her and the rest of the group.”

  
“Thank you Daryl.” She kissed his chin and that set something inside of him. He felt his body react to this simple and innocent action. He was suddenly aware of her body pressed against his. He chocked down a groan. She was eighteen! He wasn’t allowed to feel attracted to her!

  
This wasn’t the first time he felt like this. The night after Zach’s death and his conversation with Beth, he stayed awake for hours thinking how she fitted perfectly in his arms, how warm she was and how her hair smelled like pine. He ended up relieving himself and swearing that he would get away from her. But that didn’t work out. Every time he looked at her or hear her laugh, his body reacted. He never thought he could be hard just because of a smile!

  
When everyone got sick and he had to go out to find medical supplies his mind was focusing on her and how he wanted her to be alright and safe. Seeing her healthy and smiling was one of the happiest moments of his life but he controlled his urge to hug and kiss her.

  
The main reason why he didn’t left when the Governor attacked the prison was Beth. He was worried about the others but manly with her. He would stay there till the end to make sure she was alive and every time he faced a walker he was relieved that it wasn’t her. When he heard her voice screaming for him he thought it was the best sound of the world and taking her somewhere safe became his priority.

  
And now, with her in her arms, it was hard to remember why he had to stay away in first place.

  
“I’m glad that I’m with you, Daryl. If I had to choose someone to be lost in the woods with it would be you.” And she smiled. That damn smile that made him crazy.

  
He forgot all the thirteen reasons why he couldn’t get involved with her. He forgot that they were alone during a zombie apocalypse. He forgot that he had to be alert. He forgot that she was eighteen years old. And he kissed her.

  
It wasn’t the kind of kiss she deserved. It was rough and full of sexual tension. He tightened the grip on her hips and her hands travelled up his chest and to the back of his neck. He groaned into her mouth when she moved her hips against his groin. He moved his hands up and when he brushed near her breast she let out a small moan. “Daryl…” his name made him wake up and pull away from her. “Daryl…” her tone was harsh and he started pacing next to the bed.

  
“This is wrong. This is so wrong!” She narrowed her eyes and knelt in the bed. “Why?” He stopped and looked at her. “Because you’re eighteen years old! You’re a kid!” Without thinking twice she removed her shirt and her bra. His body tensed. “Do I look like a kid?” No, she didn’t. His fingers tingled to touch her, but he was able to stay in his place. “I’m not a kid, Daryl, and you know that. I know you’ve been running from me. I know you dream about me. I heard you say my name more than once. I know what you do in the showers when you are thinking about me.” He blushed. “How do you know about that?”

  
She laughed and it sounded like music to him. Unconsciously he took a step closer. “I dream about you too. I also do stuff in the shower thinking about you.” He thought he was going to lose. The image of Beth touching herself and thinking about him made him hot for her. He took another step. She grabbed one of his hands and intertwined their fingers. “I want you, Daryl.” He sat on the bed and took a deep breath. “We shouldn’t do this, Beth.”

  
“Give me one good reason.” If she asked him that question the day before he would give her a lot of reasons, but in that moment he couldn’t think of any. “That is what I thought.” She leaned forward and kissed him. That is what it took for him to lose it.

  
When Daryl felt her hands when is belt, he stopped her. “If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do this on my terms.” He mumbled against her mouth. She nodded and let him kiss her softly.

  
He took his time to explore her body. The body he dreamed about. The body he burned for. He learned everything about her that night. What she liked, what she didn’t like, what took her over the edge and what made her scream. He had her body and soul.

  
And when the morning came he knew for sure that wouldn’t be last time he woke up next to her. He was completely lost.


End file.
